


mideel blues

by scorpionGrass



Series: you can’t put a price on peace (of mind) [13]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Mako Poisoning (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpionGrass/pseuds/scorpionGrass
Summary: Tifa watches over Cloud in Mideel.
Series: you can’t put a price on peace (of mind) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363234
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	mideel blues

The doctor’s office is sterile, a tang of chemicals that Tifa can taste on her tongue and a far cry from the rural smells of chocobos and seasonal crops just outside.

Cloud is in bed now, tucked into bleached-white sheets and a flat duvet. His hair sticks to the sides of his face and his forehead, and Tifa takes a cool cloth to wipe away the sweat on his brow. “It’s alright. You’re safe here,” she says, even though just outside the window she can see Meteor inching closer.

“It’s late,” the doctor says, leaning against the room divider. “You should head back. If anything strange happens, I’ll let the inn know to send you a message in the morning.”

Tifa nods, slowly getting up from her seat and grabbing her things. “I’ll take him out for a walk tomorrow.”

“Then we’ll get the wheelchair ready for you.”

She nods, with another glance at Cloud. Asleep, he looks the same as always. It’s when he’s awake that his blank expression and groans make her think he might never be better.

Tifa leaves without another word, feeling useless as she watches Cloud suffer.

**Author's Note:**

> i think i opened this doc to try and round this fic out so many times that i just gave up. here it is, short and sweet.


End file.
